


Lia's DC drabbles, crossover/fusions, and fic ideas

by Rosaliathegreat (CavalryofWoah)



Series: Headcanons, nonfics, drabbles and plotbunnies by Lia [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Rent - Larson, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover/fusions, Ficlets, Liafic, Multi, Next Generation Teen Titans AU, RENT AU idea, Snippets, Star Trek AU idea, drabbles and snippets, fic ideas, multicharacter, nonfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalryofWoah/pseuds/Rosaliathegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is a small collection of DC comics headcanons, drabbles, crossover/fusions, and fic ideas I never used/am not planning on using, but would happily read. They're not really long enough to be worth posting separately, which is why I'm just stuffing them in together. If you want to use them, as always, feel free, give the snippets context or endings or something or write the AU ideas, I would happily draw for someone if they did the fusion ideas, pleasepleaseplease? Only rule is credit the idea and mark it as 'inspired by' this, and we're golden, guys. Not hard at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lia's DC drabbles, crossover/fusions, and fic ideas

First plotbunny; DC comics/RENT AU

Imagine Gothamites as the characters in RENT. Tim as Mark. Jason as Roger. Not to be unflattering but for my OTP’s interests, Steph as Maureen, and Cass as Joanne, because yes, Steph left Tim to be with Ivy League Lawyer!Cass. Dick as Collins, because I can easily imagine him running naked through the Parthenon. Which just leaves me the questions of; how do I fit Alfred in, because it’s Alfred, of course he exists, but there’s no way he’d leave them in the lurch, like I said, it’s Alfred, who is Babs(I wanna say Angel, but I think it would be disrespectful to the original character, and I can’t really see Babs as a street percussionist. Maybe Mimi, but I’m a JayTim shipper at heart, of course I’d put them together regardless of storyline, so what would I do with the Mimi-person? Which leads to my last question…), and who would be Mimi? Questions I don't have answers to, so if you use this I guess you'll have to work it out for yourself.

(IAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAK)

Second plotbunny; DC comics/Star Trek AU

Star Trek AU-Timothy Drake is a half-vulcan Science Officer on board the Dark Knight alongside Captain Bruce Wayne, promoted to First Officer after the last one, Jason Todd, died and was resurrected by the Demon, a dangerous assassin network spanning the galaxy, whose leader, Ra’s al Ghul, is an evil, self-serving El-Aurian who lived on earth for thousands of years. Jason is now captaining his own Pirate vessel, the Outlaw around the galaxy, trying desperately to kill the Joker, the maniacal, insane vulcan who first took his life, with Security Officer Koriand'r, Tamaranian, and pilot Roy Harper, human. Meanwhile Richard Grayson is captaining the Titan, a new vessel filled with a tip-top crew of crime-fighting geniuses and armed to the teeth. His Science officer is Wally West, speedster, and his Chief Engineer is Victor Stone, half-machine, his CMO Raven, also known as Rachel Roth, another half-vulcan. Damian al Ghul is in training to become his grandfather’s heir, until his father goes missing-lost in space, MIA, and considered dead. His mother sends him off as useless soon after, to be found by the Titan and taken in as ‘First Officer in-training’ by her captain.

Meanwhile Commander Drake has been field promoted to Captain of the most feared, dangerous vessel in the known systems in the middle of a galaxy-wrecking crisis, which calls all available vessels in, including the Titan and the Outlaw, the Captains of which are both surprised to see Tim as captain. A snappish, snarky, bitchy, cold, calculating, really f-ing scary Tim, who just took down his also field-promoted Security officer down in a few graceful, quick, breathtakingly beautiful moves when he was mind-controlled. His security officer was a Kryptonian. Kal-El. An experienced, smart, creepily strong Kryptonian warrior in his prime. By a small, thin, lithe genius boy. Who couldn’t be more than eighteen. Who was then snapping orders and arming weapons, and pushing anyone too slow or incompetent out of the way to do all their jobs himself. And doing damn good at it. And for Dick--the last time he saw Tim, he was a happy, smiling, mischievous, smart, eager-to-please teenager, more human and emotional than vulcan and cold. Jason had only ever seen pictures of his Replacement. Damian had heard of him from his grandfather, but didn’t expect anything close to Tim in full war-mode, which is truly a sight to behold. It's discovered that most of the Department heads and older crewmembers are imposters or mind controlled, and so there's field promotions galore during the battle; Kon-El, half Kryptonian, is the new Security Officer, Bart Allen, Speedster, is the new Science Officer, Cassie Sandsmark, half Themysciran, is now the Pilot, and Garfield Logan, Shapeshifter, is the new Navigator, and so on. What happens next? Well, you can decide that (or I will once I see Into Darkness because holy shit I. can. not. wait!).

(IAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAK)

Third plotbunny; DC comics, Next Generation Teen Titans AU snippet

“Shut up and kiss me, Idiot,” she whispered, clutching his cape, so, relieved beyond measure, his arms wrapped around her tightly and he desperately obliged. As the remains of a long, hard-won battle smoked around them, the survivors and fellow soldiers hobbling from the rubble, they stood there in the middle of the street, lost in each other, ignoring the smell of blood, burned flesh, smoke, sweat, and monster guts, which was drifting, almost ash-like, over almost the whole city, settling in their hair, on their limbs, around their feet. It took the rather pointed coughs of her twin brother for her to pull away, roll her eyes, and most half a step away, not leaving his embrace completely, which mildly pleased the furious, relieved, worried, scared, and exhausted boy she was clutching. 

“Next time, Irey? Warn us before you go and almost get yourself blow up, ‘kay? It’s easier on my heart, and it gives us time to talk you out of it,” Jai said, limping up with an arm over Superboy’s shoulder. Chris appeared to be the least injured of them all, covered in ash-guts, dirt, and a fair amount of blood, but with nothing but scrapes, bruises, and a bone-deep ache as he supported Firewall. Lian and Milagro stumbled wearily together from around the street corner, leaning on each other, Green Lantern with a glowing green cast around her left lower leg and a long, thin cut visible on her forehead, while Speedy seemed to be covered in minor cuts, bruises, and blood, with her only major injury an apparently crushed right wrist, a horrible wound for an archer, and an already blooming black eye. 

“But you know you won’t talk me out of it-oh, maybe some of you will try, but I’ll do it anyways if I think it’s best, and you’ll try to physically stop me, so really, I’m sorry about your heart, but it seems to be in my interests to not, and honestly? Have we ever doubted I’d be the one causing you grey hairs? Thankfully, I’ll die long before I turn grey at all-combination of strange aging and a very short life expectancy,” Irey unthinkingly(as she is wont to do) replied. Of course, this just set of the miraculously silent(until now) Damian.

”Don’t say things like that! Are you crazy?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?! Or maybe just send me to an early grave from grief and worry! NEXT TIME STOP AND THINK BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID, IRIS! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! I COULD’VE DIED! WE ALL COULD’VE DIED!” He started in a furious, heartfelt, almost hissing whisper, building into a thunderous shout towards the end.

“AND IF I HADN’T THE WORLD COULD HAVE BEEN DESTROYED! OR WORSE--CONQUERED BY BLOOD-THIRSTY, MURDEROUS, SLAVE-HOLDING ALIEN MONSTERS! I DID WHAT I HAD TO, WHAT I WAS TRAINED TO DO! The Mission, right, Robin?! I SACRIFICED MY HEALTH, SAFETY AND HAPPINESS FOR THE GREATER GOOD, AND IF I HAD DIED PEOPLE WOULD’VE CRIED AT MY FUNERAL AND SAID I WAS A HERO, AND AFTER A FEW YEARS THE ONLY THING LEFT WOULD BE FADED MEMORIES, A DUSTY OLD GRAVE, AND, IF I WAS LUCKY, A MEMORIAL STATUE IN THE TOWER I SLEEP IN! I’M SO HORRIBLY SORRY FOR THINKING ABOUT SOMEONE OTHER THAN MYSELF, AND SAVING THE WORLD, OH GLORIOUS LEADER! NEXT TIME, SAVE THE DAMN PLANET YOURSELF!” With that, she pulled herself away from him even further than she had gotten in the fight and ran off in the direction of Titan’s Tower, leaving her boyfriend slash leader, her brother, and the rest of her team standing, stunned and injured, in the street behind her.

(IAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAKIAMALINEBREAK)

Fourth plotbunny; DC comics Next Generation Teen Titans AU snippet

She’s sitting on the roof of the Tower, when he finds her after the funeral. Her modest black dress was blowing in the breeze coming from the Bay, and her scarlet hair turning to flickering flames in the dying sunlight, the windswept strands only staying away from her too-pale face because of the thick black headband in her hair. Her legs are dangling over the side, her shiny black flats sitting beside her left hand, which she was leaning slightly back on. 

She doesn’t say a word as he approaches, though she hears him coming from the moment the elevator stopped on the roof. He’s equally silent, as seems almost fitting at such a time, but the absence of sound, movement, laughter, bad jokes, energy…is frightening on her. 

He sits down on her right, also hanging his legs off the side, uncaring of his expensive black suit, or his fancy black shoes. After a minute of her still not looking at him, he sighs and removes his suit jacket, racking a hand through his short black hair as he does. 

She finally looks at him, then, and at any other time she would be laughing, teasing him about the messy, unintentional spikes he just put in his prim and properly combed hair. But this isn’t any other time. This is just after the funeral of a family member she never really thought she would lose. Especially not this soon. But she had, and with him a piece of the childhood she was slowly loosing to the shadows they fought. 

He looks back silently, trying to summon the courage to speak to his unusually solemn teamma-friend. She was his friend. He could at least acknowledge that, at a time like this. Even if only mentally. 

“I’m sorry for your loss, Irey.” He finally settles on, having learned in the past few years that people usually said something along the variation after someone close to someone dies, and figuring it was a decent, if not good, place to start.

Iris West snorts. He raises an eyebrow in silent question, and, as always, she obliges him. 

“The one time you call me by my nickname, and it’s right after someone died. Wonderful time to start. Or are you just going to break it out for the funerals? A consolation prize, maybe. Hey, one of your mentors, the closest thing you had to a grandfather, died while you watched, and you just had to speak at his funeral, but I’m going to finally call you what you’ve been telling me to for five years and actually say sorry and it’s all going to be fine! The nightmares will pass, Irey! You’ll move on, Irey! Don’t beat yourself up over what you can’t control, Irey! YOU CAN’T SAVE EVERYONE, IREY! I KNOW that!” She shouted, straightening up partway through, gesturing dramatically with her hands, a dark, bitter look on her face, before her shoulders slumped and she whispered sadly, “…I know that.”


End file.
